


Lady of Letters

by cassean_destiel1944



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Ghosts, Hatred, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Mystery, Racism, Racist Language, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural - Freeform, What Have I Done, i cri, you guys are gonna be hurt, you'll like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassean_destiel1944/pseuds/cassean_destiel1944
Summary: "Do you trust me, Cassie?""Why should I trust you?""Because you're the only one I trust in."Cassie Robinson is a 24 year old young woman, who keeps a dark secret with herself that nobody shall ever discover:She saw her parents die through the hands of an angered spirit.The rest believes that the hatred of the people should have brought them to set fire to the house of her father and mother.Angry, lonely and with no more to loose, she gives herself the promise to kill whatever took her family from her.The only option: Join the Men of letters.The problem: She is the first woman which will join the legendary circle. And the colour if her skin will not stay invisible.Her partner Dean Winchester, the leader's grandson, will not leave the young lady's side and protect her against the prejudice of the brothers and the evil of their worlds.Will she be able to revenge her parents?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ms.Robinson?"

"Yes Charles?" The dark haired woman turned around to look in the cold blue eyes of her long-time driver, his sad eyes which he thought had seen everything.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Ms Cassie? I cannot but tell you that I'm seeing a better life for you, than the life you will come to live..." his voice was cracky and shaky, his old and ruff fingers trembling uncontrollably.

But he still smiled at her.  
And she couldn't resist but give it back to him.

Cassie already stood outside the car, looking at him trough the open window. He was sad to see her leave, and she felt the same. But he knew, _why_ she was leaving.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked in a sad tone.  
"Your parents would never had wanted you to go there, Ms..."- "Well, I'm doing it for them, for their peace. I do it for everyone's. Including you, Charles. I will be safe." The last words already formed an appropriate goodbye, she saw it in his eyes. That it was time.

"Will you be alright?" she said, slowly picking up the bags on the dirty ground.

"As long as you are, Lady Robinson. Keep your head up, that's what a black lady does.  
They will learn from you, Cassie.  
Farewell." The old man added, before the motor started loudly and filled the air.

"...Goodbye, Charles." She answered him for the last time, before turning around to the steel Gate , which was seperating her from it.  
The bunker.

_Custodes Domus._  
_House of the Guardians._

She looked at the words with a fast beating heart. She was there, no way  
to return.

She took a deep breath and banged three times on the gate, the steel didn't move an inch from the impact.  
This old place was still as new as on its first day.

"Unbelievable..."  
Cassie waited, standing still on the dirty ground, leaves falling down from every tree surrounding this gigantic building.  
She banged a second time, this time very hard. But again there was the same silence as before.

Weren't they there?  
"Hello! Is anybody of the brothers there?"

No response.

Cassie closed her red jacket and pulled her hat deeper in her face.

"...My Name is Cassie Robinson!...I am here to, join the legacy...as planned. Is someone there to let me in?" she wanted to know.

Cassie waited another three minutes, and when she thought it was all pointless, the gate she was holding onto hardly, opened by itself and dragged her into the dead garden.

Shocked, she quickly let go of the gate, her heartbeat immediately raising as she was terrified. But then she quickly got her face straight again, because even if she couldn't see them, they may be watching her, and the last thing she would want is to know they saw her getting scared if a gate opening by itself.

Brave, the young woman grabbed her luggage and her bag and started to walk along the way trough the rotten garden.  
Instantly she smelled the high amount of sulfur in this wicked place.  
Many evil spirits must have tried to enter the bunker, but without success...they may not have come far.  
_"A devil's trap."_  
Many traps. She could see them. There were more than a hundred on the floor, drawn with blood red paint, some of them were broken.

"You know how to draw one, don't you?"

Cassie turned around, her brown eyes instantly fixing on the stranger behind her.

"Who are you? " she demanded, pointing out a gun on him.

"Don't you trust me? How nice...you're not naive at all."

"Why should I?"

"Because I could be a friend."

"Who are you?" - "The one you _came to._ " the man answered with a deep, strong voice.

The tension immediately disappeared between them and she slowly lowered her hand which was still holding the gun.

"I'm sorry to have put you in danger...Mr.Winchester."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I don't like people who trust me too easily. By the way, call me Henry."

Cassie calmed herself down and took a deep breath, then precisely scanned over him.

He was a tall, old man, maybe in his 70's.  
His big and strong shoulders marked his body. His emerald green eyes seemed to sting out of his pale face and the grey beard made everything worse. His face was serious, but not angry-looking, though she wouldn't try bad jokes on him.

He looked like a dangerous man to her.

"Let's go inside, they are all awaiting you in impatience." he said loudly, with a happy undertone.

Cassie looked at him surprised, then smiled. "They?"

"The other members...your brothers."  
Silence.

"Now, we may go inside. I don't think they will wait any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's Black. Dark as the night. How could he?"   
The room got quiet, none of the men were talking, their heads down like they were broken.  
The one talking wore big glasses that reflected the sky in them. Nobody could see his eyes.   
It clearly hid his watery eyes that followed from his anger.  
Fists clenched, he stood still in front of the window, his eyes staring out, at the place where she stood.  
The Black woman.  
"Doesn't he know the value of our pride!"  
"Robert, calm yourself down. You cannot change it...so take it like a man."  
He turned around with his furious face and aggressively took down his glasses.  
"Has ever been a Black Nigger in our circle, James? Tell me. Somebody TELL ME!"  
"Enough, Rob. Be quiet, they will hear us." He looked up as the only one and met his eyes fearless.  
"Dean Winchester, for once you should really stop trying defending that old man! 100 years...a hundred years we exist and never a coloured person dared to call himself a man of Letters!" He spoke violently, "And all of a sudden, a black, inexperienced Girl appears, asking once like an angel, and she's in the LEGACY!"  
"This is not the place nor the time to let your xenophobia out, Robert. She is like everybody else here, and she will be treated that way." He disproved, his tone now louder.   
"I will assure that, in case someone dares to question it! My Grandfather knows what he's doing. He never brought us any danger, neither has he ever brought shame over us. So trust him.Robert."  
________  
"What led you here, Cassie?"   
"Nothing, I decided to go myself, Sir. There was nothing I wanted to do more than this."  
"This?" Henry asked, turning towards her with a weak smile on his lips.  
"Learning about the things men doesn't understand, be a guardian of this knowledge. Hunting the evil, too." Cassie looked to the floor "And revenge people, including myself. A long time ago it took something from me..." she finished, her voice bitter.  
"The evil always has to do something to you, before you hate it, before the evil we see as justice gives us injustice." Henry spoke, his footsteps echoing in the dark hallway they were both walking in.  
"See, it took something from us, too. Every Man lost something to the darkness, this is why they came to fight it, to understand it."  
Cassie felt her heartbeat get faster as he said the Men. It hit her again, like an arrow straight into the chest. Unconsciously, she lifted her head in shock, her eyes taking a distance from Henry and stopping at her hands. Her dark, black hands.   
If she only had thought twice, she would have run back into the car and driven home with Charles. She felt like her skin turned into unbearable weight, trying to slamm her to the ground and let her stay there, beat and broken.   
"Do I really belong here, Mr.Winchester?" she turned around, looking him straight in the eyes, the suitcase in her hands shaking.  
"I'm afraid I won't be accepted"   
Her voice echoed into the further darkness, further and further like in her head, making her feel darker and darker with every word. She stood still and looked into his eyes, desperately searching, begging for  
Something that would take the fear from her.  
Henry watched her, confused...But comprehensive. He smiled trough the sadness he suddenly felt as the words hit his ears.  
"I don't know if you do...And I don't know if they will see you as one of them." Henry answered "But you won't find your place, unless you don't look for it. So...choose what you want to do, Ms.Robinson."  
Dean sat next to his grandfather's seet, concentrated on keeping the room calm. James was looking in his direction from time to time, seeking his attention. Dean replied a few times, nervously, his hands playing with each other.   
His anger was still present, but he was good enough at hiding his feelings.   
Robert wasn't. He looked over to him, who sat in the middle of his friends, who tried to calm him. It was unwatchable, the way he got away with it.   
He loudly exhaled the air in his lungs which were under pressure. The ticking watch above his grandfather's seat sounded like bangs of a hammer in his ears. He'd never thought waiting could be this difficult.  
Time never seemed to pass. His eyes started to wander across the whole room and focusing wasn't possible anymore. He knew, when she would step trough that door, when she would take her first step into the legacy, that nothing would ever be the same again. There was an unpredictable change they were standing in front of. And the longer he thought about it, the more his fear won. Though from the beginning, the believed in it, he fought for this change, and he promised not to let Old Henry down.   
It was a promise he told himself to hold.  
The clicking of the lock shook him out of his thoughts and his eyes widened as he heard the heavy door open loudly. He didn't realize that he had stood up like everybody else, his eyes were glued to the open door.  
Seconds passed, before he saw his grandfather come in, followed by her.   
"Sonofawhore..." Dean whispered to himself. He didn't see her face, it was covered by a Bordeaux hat that she pulled deep in her face. But from his place, he saw her big curls jumping up while she took staircase after staircase. And her caramel skin, that stood out. His heartbeat got faster.  
She must be made of milk, honey and chocolate so pure, whoever bit her would keep the taste if her existence. She must have have the beauty of something he hasn't seen before.   
"Gentlemen" Henry's imposing voice echoed trough the room ,and silence followed. She stood calmly next to him, her head still not lifted.   
Dean looked in her direction not longer than a second, his courage wasn't enough to keep him looking, it was like she knew, that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.  
"I want to present you our new member. Her name is Cassie Robinson, she is from Missouri, the city not far away from here. I expect you to take her with friendly greetings and a warm welcome. When occasion is, you will show her the necessary things she needs to know. For now, this is all I have to say.  
Welcome Ms.Robinson, May you stay long with us and keep the knowledge you will have with pride."  
"I feel very pleased to have been accepted here, Sir Winchester." She looked up, straight into his grandson's eyes, her dark red lips forming a gentle smile.   
The young man responded smiling back at her.   
"Dean." "Yes?" He asked. "Show the young woman her room, she must be exhausted from the voyage."  
"But where is her room grandfather?"   
"It is on the third floor" the old man said.  
"One door from yours." He added, slowly walking to his seat, to then sit down.  
"I nearly forgot, I give her into your responsibility. Whenever she needs something, you are there to help her."  
"Of course." Dean answered, not looking at Cassie.  
"Who is her partner?" the question came out out the crowd of men, who stood behind her.  
"As Sam has left us, Dean will be by her side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo or a comment ;)


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking silently next to each other.   
The hallway was warm and smelled like burned wood, the walls were painted in horizontal lines until the middle, where dark wood coverd the rest of it. Mirrors were hanging on them every five metres, the old windows allowed the view on a giant field, surrounded by the building. They walked a long time until she saw long stairs, covered in a dark red carpet going up. Dean stopped and frowned. Third floor, and three heavy suitcases.   
"I can carry one, if it is easier for you, Mr.Winchester."   
Dean turned around, to meet her big, dark eyes. He instantly looked to the floor, and a short smile escaped him.  
"You can call me Dean, if it's easier for you, Ms Robinson." he said with a soft voice, before turning away and walking up the stairs.  
Cassie smiled too herself before followed the young man upstairs.  
"This place is very big," she noticed.   
"Yes it is" Dean agreed "this was once a big university where many people worked and learned. The were rarely with their families, that's why they had everything they were in need of here."   
They had reached the second floor, and she saw more than thirty doors aligned on both sides. There must have been a lot of people.  
"Why did they leave?" - "A big fire..." Henry's grandson responded. "All of them died. Since nobody wanted the civilians to know what tragedy happened, they secretly closed the place, leaving the victims' families in belief that their beloved members were still alive."  
"Did it happen here?" she asked in disbelief.   
"On the other side." He stopped to look trough the window. The other part of it...we never go there, their angry souls must be locked in this place. It's for our own safety."  
3rd floor. Cassie walked close behind him. At the 10th Door on the left he stopped and dropped the suitcases. He looked to her and smiled quickly. The door opened quietly,and they walked in. "So...Here's your room. Mine is just one away from yours, but on the right. If you need help, you can call me." Dean acknowledged the young woman, slowly moving to the door.  
"Thank you. Dean."  
"Mhm," he laughed shyly and closed the door behind himself.  
She was alone. Her room was small and obscure. The walls were painted in a dark blue-green colour, on the ceiling a devil's trap. The only light came from the thin window. The fire place was off but warm from the recent fire that wasn't long ago.  
Her bed was big and old, the sheets had the same colour as the walls, except the flowered pillows.  
Cassie took her hat off and layed it carefully onto the bed, then her jacket. She opened her suitcases and looked for the wardrobe, until she found it.  
Then, it knocked two times at the door. "Come in!" Cassie exclaimed, but after two minutes nobody entered the door. "How funny..." she turned to her suitcases again, as it knocked again, three times. The bangs were so strong, that the door shook violently. Cassie took three steps back, slowly pulling out her gun. Silence followed, and everything remained calm, until it knocked on the door for the third time.   
"Who is there?"  
"It's me, Dean. Is everything alright?" He slowly opened the door, to find her petrified.  
"Are you alright?"  
"How often have you knocked on the door?" she stumbled, the fear clearly in her voice. "Two times."   
Cassie sighed at his answer. He hurried inside to reassure her. "I knocked two times."-"But it knocked seven times..."   
There was deadly silence between them. Dean looked around the room quietly.   
"Take this. And stay away from the corners of this room." He gently put a silver bottle in her hand and folded her fingers around it. "It's holy water. Keep it under your pillow, it will keep everything evil away." He said "I will get you some silver bullets. You won't sleep alone tonight anyways. I will stay here with you."  
Cassie didn't respond, instead she lowered her head and turned to her belongings.   
Dean didn't seem touched by her cutting whatever was building between them off, instead he smiled and threw a last look at her beautiful curls and turned around, thinking, he made her feel safe. He was sure about it.  
Dean aimed for the door.  
"Dean Winchester." He turned around surprised "Ms Robinson?"  
She suddenly looked over her shoulder and her hair flew back.   
Her full lips formed a smile "I hope you don't believe to sleep in a bed, when you stay here tonight."   
To her surprise, she earned a grin from him. "Hm... there will be dinner soon, so I'd ask you to dress accordingly, Cassie. We will see the rest afterwards."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't want to choose for too long, so she took out her longest skirt, which was black and a dark red blouse. The sun had already set, the stars were slowly appearing at the dark sky.   
Now she thought about Charles, about the big mansion she left him in all by his own. She felt bad, there was no way of not admitting it. He was with her all her life long, and now she dissapeared. Like her parents did, all of a sudden, without any warning.  
Knock-knock.  
"Ms Robinson? Dinner is soon ready, we should get there before the music stops!" Dean yelled trough the door.   
"Give me a second, Mr Winchester!" Cassie threw her mirror to the bed and jumped into her black pumps, before opening the door in hurry.  
Dean leaned in the doorway, wearing a neat white shirt with dark trousers and polished black shoes. It took the gentleman two seconds to hide his adoration for what she was wearing. "Good choice." He said before leaning off and closing the door. "Let's go."  
He grabbed her gently by her hips and left his hand there. Cassie laughed surprised and walked next to him.  
"So you're from his blood?"-"Yes, Henry is my grandfather. People say we look alike."  
"It's true. You look a lot like him. You've got his eyes."  
The grandson smiled.  
"He seems to be very severe." She looked up to him, catching his smile disappearing.  
"He is, but if you knew him longer, you'd see that he is a very kind-hearted man. He has just seen too much of the bad things, he got very bitter when my father died."  
"I am sorry for your loss, Dean." Cassie replied. -"I never really knew him anyways. He chose to be a Hunter, not a member of this legacy."  
"And your brother? Sam, is it him?"  
"You're very smart and curious for a black woman. I'm impressed." a voice behind them threw in.  
Both of them turned around. It was Robert, leaning against the wall and cleaning his glasses with the end of his white shirt. His red hair was wild, hanging to his forehead.  
"Most of them can't even form phrases clearly, you must know best."   
"Who are you?" Cassie asked quietly. She felt Dean muscles tense, so she quickly held him back.  
" Robert Rudyard, pleasure to meet you. Forgive me, for not having greeted you at your arrival. I don't shake a niggers hand."  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna shake your hand!" Dean responded loudly and removed his arm from Cassie. He then grabbed Robert aggressively by the collar and shoved him against the wall.  
"Don't!" Cassie exclaimed, rushing to them.  
"I warned you Robert, I really did. Did you forget your ears in your bed or didn't you understand!?" Dean yelled in his face so hard that Cassie backed off. "So you're my older brother now, like you were for Sammy? Didn't end well, did it?" the other man joked, gripping Dean's shirt. "You don't know anything about Sam, neither do you know about me!"  
"I know that he is an Unworthy-little-Demon whore!"- "Shut UP!" Dean cursed and threw his fist to his face. Both of them started fighting brutally, Robert threw him to the floor and stomped his foot in Dean's face. "A cheap man like you! Throwing yourself on a nigger you know for three hours!"-"You dirty ABORTION!" Dean kicked his feet and made him hit the ground. "I TOLD you to shut your mouth!" "STOP!" Cassie tightly grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away with all her force. "Robert!" , there James was, running towards them and saving his damn friend. He pushed Dean away and positioned himself between the two men. "Let's go." He threw Cassie and Dean and angry look, before walking off, whispering all kinds of nonsense.   
"You're bleeding." Cassie took out her tissue and cleaned his nose, but he gently pushed her hand aside "I'm fine!" he pretended. "I'm fine..." She shook her head in answer and helped him stand up. "You're very stubborn." -"Thank you for noticing that." he joked angrily. "Do you still want to go eat?"-"No! I won't sit on this table with them, not today. You go, Henry wouldn't be pleased if you didn't appear." He said, not looking at her.  
"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."  
Then he turned around, disappeared in his room and shut the door loudly.  
Cassie just stood there, the bloody tissue in her hands. Soon, she walked away, too. Trying to erase the words Robert screamed from her memory and keep her head up.  
"Ms Robinson" Henry stood at the door of the dining room, smiling slightly.  
"Where's my grandson? Didn't you walk with him?" His eyebrows narrowed and demanded an explanation.   
"Dean isn't feeling very well, Sir. He told me he would eat when he felt better.", she lied.  
"Hm...Well then that's his will. You may sit down beside me."


	5. chapter 5: Information

Hey dear readers, this is a chapter which only contains a little explanation for those who maybe do not understand what time this book is happening. ;)  
So, basically, The time in which Dean was in the episode 7x12 Time after Time, which I loved. And I thought, because of that, I'll set this as a location for the story. And I also loved Cassie from route 666 in the first season, I just really ship them.  
But then I did research, and found the men of letters and stuff, and I found out one of them was a female. So, then, there was Henry and so on, and I thought, what if Dean lived in that time and he was one of them?  
And then Cassie would be, joining the legacy as the only woman who is black? In this time, where racism was still openly expressed during the time of Jim Crow nearly coming to an end. So don't get your feels too much into it there will be racial slurs, there will be brutality. I must make the story as real as possible.  
BUT Perfect moment for a STORY that would be AWESOME! :D  
Yeah. So it wasn't until 1958, that the legacy was mentioned or heard of as powerful and Henry was already an adult. That's when I was like owww:(, so I pushed everything that happened involving all there men of Letters before they got killed by Abaddon like 50 years back or less, so that Henry is old and has already grandsons which are both men of Letters (Sam and Dean). So, after many of them got killed by Abaddon, Henry Winchester was the only one left and collected, new, younger members because the ones who died were especially elders.  
Many of them are migrants from from Ireland, Wales, and mostly England (London) Young is just more original!   
Yeah. So, this book is about the new men of letters.  
And the first woman of Letters.  
You better call her a lady.   
If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask, but I don't tell spoilers ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! pls let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

_"I swear that it is not my belonging Dean! I did not drink this Demonblood!" He screamed desperately. "Let me out, I begg you! Dean! I am your brother!"_  
 _"Sam, I can't. I am forbidden to let you go."_  
 _his shaking hand held the burning torch._  
 _"Please Sammy, don't lie to me. Don't lie to me this one, last time." He whispered in his tears._  
 _"Don't you lie to me."_  
It knocked and he opened his eyes in shock.  
"Who is there?"  
"It's me." Her face appeared from behind the door and she threw him a soft smile. "Your grandfather wanted me to bring you some food upstairs. I told him you weren't feeling well."  
"Thank you." whispered with the hint of a smile. Cassie walked to his bed in which he was laying in and handed him the two plates. "Hm, the good old spaghettis and Bolognese." Dean said in a sarcastic tone before rolling them around his fork. "Thank you for defending me, back in the hall. You didn't have to do that... but you did."  
, she had water in her eyes as she spoke. Dean looked up from his dinner to see her wiping away her tears quickly. "No, not that..." he said "Sit down." he patted the sheets on his bed two times, to make her sit beside him. Dean put his spaghetti aside and took out a tissue that he unfolded. He then wiped the tear off her cheek.  
"You know, " Dean cleared his throat "I...I'm here to keep you safe, now that I am your partner. You know that, right?" Cassie didn't answer at his question.  
"You are my responsibility now, as much as I will be yours when you are ready. And I will protect you, even from them, if I must... I will not hesitate to fight to protect you.  
I promise."  
Cassie looked up at him, and saw his tearful eyes stare right back at her.  
"Don't listen to Robert, he's a sonofabitch. Grew up next to the KKK, you know... No I'm joking"  
He laughed ashamed, laughing about his own joke wasn't the best thing to do. But then he heard her giggles and soon started to laugh again. And they laughed and laughed harder, their voices broke the silence around them. Until everything got quiet again and the only thing they did, was looking in the other's eyes.  
"You're not what he tells you. You're one of us now. So prove it to them."  
"Prove them what?"  
"That you're a lady." Dean answered.  
"A lady of Letters."  
_________________ « » _________________  
Cassie woke up at the noise of someone screaming to run. She jumped up, pointing her gun in every direction, until she realized that nobody was in her room.  
It was six in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, outside was grey. She remembered to have fallen asleep in Dean's room, in his bed. At some point he'd started talking about his dog, without any specific reason. The adventures he had with him, the good old times with Bolt, until he was just found dead in the corners of his grandfather's bedroom. Cassie smiled to herself. At some point she must have fallen asleep, and he must have carried her in her room.  
She stood up and made her way to the window, to see them playing rugby In the yard, all together. Sir Henry stood outside the field, the walking stick supporting him. He watched them play, like a shepherd watching over his sheep.  
The hallway was empty. Cassie walked down the stairs and into the dining room.  
Her breakfast stood there, a bread with ham and cheese beside, an apple and a slice of a cheesecake.  
"Mmh." Just as she sat down, she heard fast footsteps coming from the hall, followed by loud laughter and singing. "Seems like someone won." she whispered to herself and quickly grabbed the knife which was stuck in the butter.  
"Look who's awake!" Dean was leaned against the doorway, chewing his chewing gum. "Ms.Robinson!"  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Did she taste the cake?" Dean looked behind himself and started laughing. "Ask her yourself."-"No you ask her, she's your girlfriend."-"Dare a second time!"  
Cassie watched it all confused, until the mysterious person stepped forward.  
"Good morning." he wished shyly. "I am Angus, Angus Belletriff."  
Angus was way smaller than Dean.  
Cassie immediately noticed his blue-greyish eyes which poked out of his pale face. His thin lips formed a small smile. His short hair had a few pigments of red and formed a very peculiar brown, which suited him excellently.  
"Are you enjoying your breakfast, Ms?" He now showed himself fully and stood next to him. "Yes, it tastes excellent."  
"You know, because I made the cheesecake." he added looking to the floor.  
"I haven't eaten it yet."-"You should," Dean told her "He is a talented baker. Smart as hell, too. We call him the Master,"  
"He's exaggerating."  
Cassie smiled "I'll let you know."  
Agnus nodded with a smile, before leaving both of them alone.  
"I find him very charming."  
"Who? Angus? He is indeed, but don't let his charm fool you. Behind that innocent face is very dangerous genius. He ist the best among us. Knows every spell like he made it"  
"So, you aren't?" Cassie bit in her apple. "I am just the leader's grandson, nobody special." Dean said, walking to the chair next to her. "We have to start practicing today. You will have your first criterion in three days."  
"A criterion? In which category?" Cassie said in a doubting tone. She was about to have her first supernatural experience, and that in less than a week. The thought of standing in front of a ghost, it seemed surreal.  
"In what do I have to prove myself in?"  
"...Exorcism. You will have to cast a ghost out of a possessed...human.As much as I know." Dean looked at her with a worried face. He did notice that she was scared, and he wasn't surprised.  
"Don't worry, there will be three of us who will come with you, including me. In case anything goes not as it was planned." He added to reassure her.  
"And...what will we do today?"  
"Studying in the Library. Meet me at my door in 10 minutes."- "Where is the library?" Cassie asked, as she saw he left with a big grin on his face.  
"It's a surprise." He said laughing before he disappeared in the hallway.  
"I hate this man."


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie rushed trough the stairs, always looking to her left and right.  
She ate way longer than she intended. At some point she must have enjoyed her cheesecake too much. Because as Dean had told her, it was in other words addictive. "Angus?" her voice echoed trough the hall, but nobody seemed to even be on the second floor. Cassie sighed in frustration and ran upstairs. "Mr. Winchester?"  
"Cassie. You're late." She smiled innocently as their eyes crossed. But he didn't really seem to be annoyed, he was in one or the other way very amused. "I blame the cheesecake." -"So did it taste good, Ms?"  
"Mr.Belletriff! Yes it, is was a real pleasure!"  
"That's good to hear" he said. "Why are you dressed for going outside?" -"Because the library is outside and there is only one door which you can enter from the outside. Now go, get dressed."   
"Wait!" Angus suddenly threw in, "Why should she learn when we haven't got a case yet?" Dean's serious face softened at his question and he quickly understood what it was about. "You're right...Then let's go get the car. We're going to the city Ms Cassie!"   
"It's could outside." Dean said closing his jacket. The yard behind the house was empty and quiet. Cassie was dressed in a black blue coat, and a dark hat. Her curly hair was tucked to a big bun so that her small ears showed. "What are we going to do there?" She asked him.   
"Buying newspapers, they're full of mysteries to solve if you didn't know it." Dean told her, "Never read an article about something even the experts couldn't explain themselves?" They walked around the corner, directly into an alleyway with majestic trees peaking up in the sky. Cassie followed him quickly. "I have, but I never thought about it that way." She wrapped her dark blue coat tighter and sighed at the cold air hitting her skin.   
"Hm. Time to play Sherlock Holmes then."  
Dean grinned to himself and put his arms around her waist, then pulled her closer to his body.   
"Where's Angus?"  
"I think he might be getting Scarlett ready."  
"Who is Scarlett?" In that moment she heard a the loud noise of a motor coming nearer and her eyes widened at the sight of a shining impala drifting around the corner and stopping in front her. The windows were not transparent, Cassie couldn't make out a face behind any of the glass. She stepped forward and just stared at the beauty for a moment. "Unbelievable." "Mhm." Dean sang proudly. She turned around and saw him grinning like it was his birthday. She turned to the car again, lowering herself to the mirror of the driver.  
"Angus?" Cassie asked with a worried face. To her surprise the window went down slowly, and her eyes met the one's of a stranger.   
"Ms Robinson. Pleasure to meet you outside the house."  
"Sir."-"Henry. Henry Butcher." He smiled and his perfect white teeth appeared and it took her many seconds to swallow the sight of his good looks.   
"Ms Cassie, do you like the car?", she found Angus smiling at her from the driver's seat.  
"There are no words." She answered amused.  
"Hensome, are, you joining our ride?" Dean said with an amused tone.  
"Never wanted to anything else, freckles."  
Henry grinned and looked up to him.  
"Freckles...That is the sweetest nickname I have ever heard. Do you use make-up to cover them?" Angus threw in and smiled with all his innocence.  
Cassie started laughing, what embarrassed him even more than the fact that his new partner knew about his freckled face.  
"Do I look like a painted whore to you?!"  
"But Dean, I never said that you're a who- "Shut up! Get in the back seat!" Dean snapped furiously. "I'm driving!"  
___  
Angus sat next to Ms Cassie, who was long asleep since they left the house. Dean and Henry were deep in a conversation about a gala they heard about and what their plans were to make this evening one of their wildest nights.  
He had opened his wallet and looked at the picture of his beautiful beloved.  
Celia. Today he would see her, the second time in a week, even if it wasn't allowed.  
Getting attached to anyone is strictly forbidden. But it's been three years he stocked to her and so did she, and there was no letting go.  
"Celia..." He whispered to himself, his fingers stroking the picture of her.  
"Who is she?"   
He turned to his left and found Cassie smiling at the photo he held in his hands. Angus blushed."My...fiancee, Celia."   
"When are you marrying her?"  
"I-I don't know...I will have to ask her first. Because, I have the ring, but not her permission yet." He admitted, his voice quiet.   
Cassie leaned back and nodded. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"  
"I have to tell the others first" Angus folded his wallet and put it aside. "Why? Is it a rule?" "No Cassie. They're my family, all I have left. If there is someone who should know, it's them." Angus whispered.  
"And you."  
"Ah! Look who woke up. We have arrived. Time to get out!" Dean announced and Henry chuckled half-hearted.  
"Let's play who finds a case involving exorcism first?" He asked.  
"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"I take Cassie with me." Henry insisted "You two had her long enough. Ms.Robinson, follow me!" He took her hand and gave Angus and Dean one last smile, before running over the busy street.

"Mr.Henry! Where are we going?" Cassie nearly screamed due to being nearly pulled after like a dog. She held onto her hat for it not to fall of. "To my secret newsagent, nobody has to know about." "...I see. I wont say a word to the others."

The streets were cold and overcrowded, people were moving fast. Cassie captured a few men in dirty jackets nodding once when their eyes crossed. "Who are they?" "Who?" Henry pulled her closer to him and stopped walking. "These men, on the other side of the street." Cassie pointed them out, her finger following the man who was about to disappear in the liquid store. "I guess they're _hunters_." Henry said, "They're all over the city. Hunting _skinwalkers_ , mostly. There lots of of them here in the city, gotta kill them all. Now come, we have to find a case for you."

 

He took her hand. "Dean?" "...what?" "Do you like Cassie?" "Pff, " Dean turned towards Angus who was looking trough the newspapers, not facing him. "None of your business, Belletriff. You should figure out how to ask your woman, and not asking me questions about me having feelings for one." Dean put the newspapers he had taken back to their place, and grabbed a hand full of other ones. "So you heard it?" Angus stopped searching, and now faced his friend. "Yes, I have ears, and you do whisper way too loud, Angus. When are you going to tell the others?" "I don't know. Maybe...after I visited Celia. Maybe even today...but I still have time, don't I?" "You don't have 200 years to do so, so if I were you, I'd get it going." Dean said. "...Says the right person." "Hey!" Dean dropped the paper and put on his serious face , crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Will you just let it be? What do you want?" "You know it." Angus assured with a grin on his lips. "If I knew, I'd had told you what you wanted to hear." "I want you to take Cassie out on the gala. And I want you to dance with her, like a gentleman does." Dean sighed and took his hat off. "Angus, you know that is not well seen to- "I don't care. She is a woman, Dean. Not a colour." Angus cut him off sharply, his tone now serious. "You were the one who insisted on her joining us. You insisted in proving that the legacy is not a closed circle. And I saw how you looked at her...and I know you long enough. I know you good enough." Dean lowered his eyes at his friends words, which cut deep. He didn't ever imagine to hear Angus ever take this tone with him. "Angus?" he suddenly asked. Angus turned around, his eyes still attached onto the page of the newspaper he was reading. "Yes?"

 

"Got it!" Henry stumbled trough the hallway waving at her with the damaged sheet in his hands. "Cassie! Come and see!" She stood up and adjusted her skirt, before walking towards him. "It's a case in exorcism, about a boy." he clarified. She leaned closer and placed her hand on his back. "What's the boy's name?" "Roland Doe, 14 years old. Located in Cottage City, Maryland. It says he played with an oujia board and since this time all of the supernatural things have been happening. Cassie looked at Henry, then back at the article.

"So he forgot to end, he forgot to close the 'loop' ?" "The gate that keeps the living and the dead apart, yes. How dumb can mankind be to play with the toys of a witch..." Henry folded the page together, slowly standing up. "Dress yourself. We've found your case." Cassie looked around, the newsagent was gone. They were alone. "Henry?" She asked. "Yes?" Henry turned around, exhibiting his beautiful teeth as he smiled at her.

"Dean...he, does he have family?" "He had. His father died on a hunting case, that's all he told me. I don't know about his mother." Cassie nodded politely,but still with a noticeable disappointment. "Why are you asking me this question?" Henry asked in concern, and the following silence weighed as heavy as chains. "Because I feel he is hurt profoundly by something...like I am." Cassie smiled as she said it, like it was something she was proud of. But it wasn't. It only was that she saw herself in the leader's grandson, at some point still holding onto too many things, and believing that yet, he would heal.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean, do you want to come with me?" Angus buttoned his coat as they stood outside the library. Dean gave him a confused look. "Come with you where?" he asked. "To the bakery."Angus answered enthusiastically.   
"I see." Dean smirked when it clicked in his head. "I don't mind. And you might get yourself a scarf somewhere, before she gets you." he added, walking off. "I know that Celia doesn't like you outside with no scarf, Belletriff."  
"Where might they be?" Cassie asked as she and Henry stood by the car. Dean had the keys, and it seemed like they hadn't finished their research. "If I only knew, Ms Robinson." Henry exhaled sharply. A bizarre silence followed, and it seemed to her that he was deep in his thoughts. "Well, maybe, I might know where Angus would be locatable..." he suddenly said. "He...would be at the bakery. With...Celia!"  
He nearly screamed the last part of the phrase and once again took Cassie's hand to her delightful misfortune.  
"Ms, Robinson, follow me!"  
Dean was now the one who was walking after Angus, like a parent. "Angus! I am, not as fast!" Dean said grumpy. "We have to hurry, her break might be over soon!" Angus insisted, and stopped in front of the gun store, looking perturbed.  
"Which..."  
On both its sides were streets, going downhill. As Dean finally found him, he saw what exactly he was trying to figure out.  
"To your right Angus, to your right." Dean shook his head and chuckled. Angus turned around, a thankful smile on his face.  
"Oh yeah, of course." He continued running.  
" This boy...Every time."   
She stood in the doorway of the entry, her eyes wandered trough the air. Angus stopped and watched her from far away.   
Even from a long distance he could make out her dreamy, ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, with a kitchen towel in her hands. Looking into nowhere, where, maybe, she was seeing him. Celia, how beautiful she was, and still is, to the moment.   
"Celia!" her name escaped his lips and was heard over the whole street. "Celia!"  
A cold breeze rose up when she saw him. It made her dark brown hair fly in the wind.  
A big smile drew itself on her face, and so did he. "Angus!"   
His heartbeat got faster. She started walking, running, like they only had a moment you see each other. Something about it was true. She ran and ran, opening her arms widely, until she fell in his arms and he closed his arms around her like a shield, to protect her from the things she knew nothing about.   
She pulled him into a tender kiss, placed her fine hands on his cheeks and caressed them. "I knew that somehow I would see you today." she whispered. "I never left your side, Love."  
Dean walked down to them and greeted her before stepping into the bakery and closing the door behind his back. It was too cold outside to wait.  
They followed him into the warmth. Dean stood at the window and looked outside.   
Cassie, she was on his mind. Deep in his mind. The night before she spent with him, he watched her sleep until the night started fading. He'd carried her in his arms, into her chamber. Her curls were even more beautiful when they were close. And her face beyond beautiful. Last night, when she fell asleep, with her head on his chest, and her hand on his shoulder, he'd told her that he'd protect her, that she should not fear the things she was about to meet, because he'd not leave her side.   
He wouldn't leave her like he left Sammy.   
Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He failed his duty once, and he regrets it every day that follows. It is still hunting him.  
All those nights he cried didn't seem to ease his pain. How should it?  
He was gone, now and forever. Turning back the time wasn't possible. If he only had done the right thing.  
"Which-?" Cassie stood in front of the gun store, looking confused to her right, then to her left. Henry stood next to her, with an even more confused expression. They both looked so similar that they were indistinguishable, the streets.  
The same lanterns, that stood at the exact same places, the same painted houses with the windows that incredibly looked alike.  
"How about we split?" Angus scratched the back of his head.  
"I don't think that's a good Idea." Cassie replied.  
"Oh, what a pity. Then follow me to the right side, Ms.Robinson!"  
"Henry don't pull me after you!"   
"Well then," Henry let his perfect white teeth reappear "I'll be gentle. Stay close, some mad men are around, this street is a scary one." He pulled his hat deeper in his face and placed an arm around her.  
"Is this and old part of the city?" She questioned. "You could say so" Henry looked to his right. "This is the Twin's road number 1, where the oldest shops are, where the mysterious are, too." Cassie looked up to him."Mysterious?" she got hold of his strong arm and threw a glimpse over her shoulder. Many of the people she passed let their eyes follow both of them.   
"Smithers, Shoemakers, Mapmakers, Bookbinders. All of them are in this road, always have been...maybe for too long." Henry's face darkened as he ended his sentence. "What do you mean?"   
They nearly reached the bakery, and only a few feet away Dean waited in the doorstep, eating a slice of cake.  
"You know, I sometimes see things, that no other soul captures, Ms.Robinson. And sometimes when I see some things a lot, I ask myself if they are still supposed to be there."  
Henry lastly rubbed her back, before giving her back to her partner and went inside.  
"Ms.Robinson."  
"Hello Dean." she seemed absent.   
"Is everything alright?" Dean licked his spoon and placed it onto his plate. He then gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and she's reappeared on the surface.  
"...Yes, I think." "You seem to be bothered by something." Cassie looked up to him, but didn't show any concern. "I am certain that my vision was just tricking me, it isn't of any importance."   
The grandson's brows narrowed down as she added a smile.  
"If you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is stealing my heart with his aura...I'm kidding. We're already married.


	10. Chapter 10

"Angus, we're leavin'! Oh come on,stop kissing! You're gonna see her in two days."  
Dean stood in the doorstep and waved Celia goodbye. Cassie stood with Henry and was listening to his story about the missing button on his coat.  
"This button could have been the reason of my death, if I hadn't gotten rid of it." "Really?"  
"Yes, really." He said proudly.  
Dean turned back to Angus "We have to be home before the evening."  
Angus grinned at him and let go of his woman. "But it is already dawn, we're 30 minutes away from the city. How are we supposed to do that?"  
"Maybe if we leave now, we'll at least be there sooner!"  
"I'm coming." The Master gave up and followed him outside. 

"They are tired...look how they're sleeping."  
"She must have listened to you a lot then." Dean joked. They were drivin on a lonely road. Only a few more flashes of sun were left and it was getting darker. Surrounded by trees and bushed in the shallow forest, he was concentrated on the road. They would soon reach the mansion.  
Henry tried his best to seem as he didn't take the joke personally. "So, what were you two doing while I was having fun with her?" Henry raised a provocative eyebrow.  
"Very funny." the blonde gave him a side eye. "Are you jealous?"-"OF course, I'm so jealous that you spent time with her. Remind yourself that I am her partner."  
Henry suddenly lost his smile and replaced it with a face of nostalgia and sadness.  
"You remember how the four of us used to joke in the car on the way home until Adam would...you know, threaten to stop the car?" Henry smiled to himself as he spoke.  
Dean's heart skipped a beat at his memory of all of them. Henry and his older brother Adam, him...  
...and Sam.  
His grip around the driving wheel tightened and all he got out was a choked laugh.  
"...I remember."  
The last flashes of sunlight had disappeared, the dark sky was now weighing down on them. It became as silent as on a graveyard and the air became heavier.  
Dean fought his tears back.  
He remembered. How couldn't he? Stopping himself from thinking about his brother was impossible. The blood on his hands was uniresable, the guilt on his shoulders was a weight to heavy to bear.  
And the pain was an unbreakable curse he couldn't get rid of.  
"I can't sleep at night. Everything I see...is him. If I only- "It's not your fault, Dean." Henry cut him off. His voice had gotten all serious.  
"I saw what happened that night." he whispered, "I saw it all. The blood is on somebody else's hands...not yours."  
The car got silent, nobody spoke. Dean put all his strength into driving that car through the narrow, bumpy roads and keep himself together.  
He knew that he wasn't going to last forever.  
"Dean, are you sure you're -"I...I am. I  
promise I'll be alright." Dean held back the scream inside of him. The cry that had been there for so long. He exhaled sharply after that, and reassured his friend with a smile.  
"Well...it's us four now, isn't it ?"  
Henry answered him with a nod. "Yeah, us four."  
As he took a turn left, the mansion far behind became visible in the dark. They were nearly home.  
"Hey Sleephead!" Henry turned around and shook Angus' knee, "wake up and lock your door. You too, Dean. ...I can feel their presence here."  
Dean gave him a serious nod, then looked over his shoulder, to see Cassie asleep.  
"...Ms Robinson! It's time to wake up, and...lock your door." Dean said softly.  
Cassie woke up abruptly and looked around, to find Angus and Henry smiling at her.  
It was dark outside, it looked like they were in the woods. Cassie rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"  
"Close to home." Dean answered. "You must lock your door now. Otherwise they could get inside."  
"...I see." Cassie clicked the lock and sat up straight. "I locked it."- "Good." Dean turned on the engine.  
Angus looked at her, and saw how nervous she was. "Don't be scared, it's not that much of a deal. You'll get used to all of this soon."  
"That I hope, Angus." Cassie gave him a shy smile. "Oh, uh...don't,don't look out the window at night. Ever. Trust me, it's better that way." he added with his innocent tone, then looked outside himself.  
"O...kay." Dean busted out in laughter on what just happened. It seemed Angus sometimes truly didn't notice what exactly he was doing. Henry gave it all a goodhearted grin.  
"You'll get used to us, soon."  
____  
Cassie ran up the stairs and nearly reached her room, when she heard Dean's voice behind her.  
"Going to bed this soon? Why don't you stay a little bit longer, ms Cassie?"  
She turned around, saw him standing in the soft light of the lamps, and smiled.  
"Henry went to bed, too." - "Well, he must leave again tonight. Driving off to Maryland." he told her.  
"...I see."  
There was suddenly a silence surrounding them. They kept stealing glances at the other one, hearing the noise of the footsteps above their heads.  
Nobody else was on their floor, they heard the others laughter downstairs.  
And In a long time, Dean had never heard the beating of his heart this strong. Never had his hands ached at the desire to hold somebody, like her.  
What a wonderwoman she seemed to be.  
He would soon find out.  
"Well...then" the grandson cleared his throat and shifted his position. Cassie lowered her eyes and smiled to herself.  
"Goodnight. Mr Winchester." She quickly turned around to hurry to her room. This tension she felt with this man was ruining her mind.  
"You can call me Dean, Cassie."

**Author's Note:**

> You guys i'm new here and this is my first story on AO3! Don't kill me right away :)! Have a read!


End file.
